Black Coffee
by xxDeadInsidexx
Summary: She is a waitress. He is the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Drabble series. AU/AH. klauscarloline. Previously titled "The Waitress and Her Prince Charming." Complete.
1. just a small town girl

_**just a small town girl **_

_**/**_

Caroline works in a diner.

Her hair is pulled up, unbrushed, and in a messy bun.

She's not going to meet anyone anyway.

Then the bell at the door sounds.

Her eyes meet someone who fits the definition of tall, dark, and handsome.

Rebekah slaps her shoulder and says, "You take this one. I'm going on break."

She disappears and the stranger sits down.

"Hello, love," he greets her.

Every fiber in her body is alive.


	2. living in a lonely world

**_living in a lonely world_**

**_/_**

He orders coffee.

Black, no sugar.

She gets his order quickly.

She tries not too look into his deep blue eyes.

Those are they type of eyes you can get lost in.

And Caroline is tired of getting lost in someone else's eyes.

"Thanks love," he says when she hands him his coffee.

The words are out of her mouth before she can think. "Are you British?"

He smirks at her, lighting up the features in his face, showing off his dimples.

His smirk only intrigues her more.


	3. you found me

**_you found me_**

**_/_**

"Well, love, what do you think?" he asks.

She tilts her head in confusion.

Who is this mysterious man?

"I think," she starts, "that you are lonely."

His brows furrow.

"And why would you think that?"

"I understand the look in your eyes better than you think."

And just like that, something shifts between them.

She is no longer just a waitress, and he is no longer just a stranger.

They are somehow connected, even though they have never met.


	4. just a little late

_**just a little late**_

_**/**_

Rebekah comes back from her break and sees that Caroline is still talking to the man.

She makes her way toward them.

To her shock, the man is her brother.

"Niklaus," she breathes.

Her brother's face snaps toward her.

"Rebekah?"

All Caroline can see is a connection.

She thinks them lovers.

And for some reason, this infuriates her.


	5. lost and insecure

**_lost and insecure_**

**_/ _**

The stranger, who's name appears to be Niklaus, talks to Rebekah and forgets about Caroline.

This is normal.

Everyone forgets about Caroline after they meet Rebekah.

They are best friends, but Caroline is jealous of her beauty.

She wishes boys would look at her like they look at Rebekah.

She wishes beautiful strangers with mysterious looks would look at her like the boys infatuated with Rebekah.

But apparently the world is against her.


	6. dreaming about the things we could be

**_dreaming about the things that we could be _**

**_/_**

Caroline leaves the diner feeling numb.

She gets into her car and puts the key in the ignition.

She speeds home as quickly as she can.

When she changes her clothes and crawls into bed, the clock reads 2 AM.

She sleeps, and she dreams.

Her dreams are filled with British accents and deep blue eyes, of brown/blond curls and stubble.

Her dreams are of the man she's not supposed to have.


	7. if eyes could speak

_**if eyes could speak**_

_**/**_

Her next shift at the diner, he is there.

She reluctantly takes his order.

Coffee.

Black, no sugar.

He asks her name.

"Caroline," she answers softly.

"Caroline," he breathes.

It sounds heavenly on his lips.

Their eyes meet and everything burns.

"I'm Niklaus," he says, taking her hand.

Something ignites inside her and she forgets how to breathe.


	8. you never live

_**you never live**_

_**/**_

She thinks of her best friend and snatches her hand back.

"You never answered my question," she states.

He raises a perfect brow.

"Are you British?" she clarifies.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I don't do labels, love."

She rolls her eyes.

"Where are you from then?" she asks.

His eyes burn with intensity.

"I am from the earth. My bones are steel. I do not bow, I do not break. I am iron. I am solid. I am human."

And something inside her stirs awake.

Some part of her that was always buried surfaces and she meets his blazing gaze.

"I hold the fire within. I am the elements. I am power and grace. I am human."

His smile lights the whole room up.


	9. you never learn

**_you never learn_**

**_/_**

Rebekah walks in and gives her brother a kiss on the cheek.

Caroline seethes in silence.

"Niklaus is mine!" she wants to scream.

She holds her tongue instead.

Rebekah smiles at her, and Caroline grins back.

Niklaus excuses himself and leaves the diner, handing Caroline a twenty.

"Keep the change," he tells her.

"You two look awfully comfy," Rebekah comments when he leaves.

Caroline shakes her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rebekah rolls her eyes in response.


	10. you never shine

**_you never shine_**

**_/_**

He comes back the next day.

He orders coffee.

Black, no sugar.

He asks her what she's doing in the diner.

"What do you mean?" she asks. "I work here."

He rolls his eyes at her.

"Why do you work here?"

She looks at him in confusion.

"You are far too good for such a place," he continues.

"What about Rebekah?" she challenges, ignoring her hot cheeks.

He shrugs. "I learned a long time ago that she doesn't listen to sense."

For some reason this makes her jealous.

Her best friend has a past with him.

And she dulls in comparison to Rebekah's shining beauty.


	11. if you never burn

_**if you never burn**_

_**/**_

Today she applies a little more makeup, spends some time on her hair.

She wants to impress him, the mysterious Niklaus.

For once she wants to be better looking than her best friend.

Rebekah smiles brightly when she enters the diner, complimenting her appearance.

Caroline can never hold a grudge against the girl.

She is too likable for that.

Niklaus comes and orders his usual.

He compliments Caroline on her eyes.

"You're exquisite without all of this," he adds.

She's never blushed so much.

Her skin is on fire as he takes her hand.

"Your beauty outshines even the brightest if stars."


	12. don't get too close

**_ don't get too close_**

**_/_**

His compliments never fail to make her blush.

But then she always remembers Rebekah and what they must have been.

She breaks eye contact with him.

She almost instantly regrets it.

"Why do you always look away?" he asks.

She sighs but gives no answer.

"Let me take you away," he says.

"I don't know you," she reasons.

"You know me. You know my soul," he argues.

"I can't," she whispers.

She walks away.


	13. it's dark inside

_**it's dark inside**_

_**/**_

She dreams of him.

He makes her laugh and takes away her insecurities.

She forgets about Rebekah and the past that must be between her and Niklaus.

She thinks of his lips, how soft they must feel.

Then she wakes.

She looks in the mirror and hates what she sees.

She goes to the diner for her shift.

Rebekah meets her.

"You're leaving him heartbroken, you know," she says.

Caroline pauses.

"How could you do this to your best friend's brother?" Rebekah asks.

And suddenly Caroline's world shatters.


	14. i feel again

**_i feel again_**

**_/_**

"Your brother?"

"Of course," Rebekah replies.

Caroline wants to drown in humiliation.

Rebekah goes to serve a customer.

Niklaus enters the diner and sits in front of Caroline.

"Coffee. Black, no sugar," he orders.

Caroline pours his cup and hands it to him.

"I'm an idiot," she tells him.

"You are far too smart to be an idiot, love."

And then they continue their normal banter and conversation.

Now Caroline doesn't feel so horrible for flirting with him.

He is Rebekah's brother.

Nothing more.

The thought makes Caroline smile.


	15. i was a lonely soul

**_i was a lonely soul_**

**_/_**

They share stories of the past.

She tells him of her crappy ex boyfriends.

He tells her of his crappy father.

"He thought my mother cheated on him. He called me a bastard for most of my life."

She grabs his hand and squeezes it.

"He was wrong. You are by far the best man I have ever met."

His eyes meet hers.

"You, love, are one in a million."

And he takes her hand to his lips and presses a soft kiss to the back of it.

Her heartbeat goes wild.

She'll never get enough of him.


	16. give a little time to me

**_give a little time to me_**

**_/_**

They continue this routine for weeks.

She goes to work.

He orders coffee.

Black, no sugar.

Then one day, he says something out of the ordinary.

"Go out with me, love."

She doesn't believe her ears.

"What?" she asks.

"Go out with me," he repeats.

She hesitates for only a moment.

"Yes."

She can see Rebekah's smile from across the room.


	17. or burn this out

**_or burn this out_**

**_/_**

He takes her to a movie.

No, not to a theater.

He takes her to a movie in the park.

Twelfth Night plays on the screen.

Caroline smiles in delight.

He holds her hand and sparks fly.

Being with Niklaus is unlike anything else.

They sit in comfortable silence through the movie.

He takes her to dinner afterward.

They are loud and free.

They have no care in the world.

His lips brush hers.

She is on fire.


	18. give me love

**_give me love_**

**_/_**

They go on more dates.

He takes her to an art gallery.

She is surprised to see herself in a painting.

"This is mine," he explains.

Her face morphs into one of excitement.

"You did this, Niklaus? It's so beautiful!"

He smiles at her.

"All for you, love."

She kisses his cheek.

She knows that this is it, that this is her truest love.

He knows that he is her last.

This only intrigues her more.


	19. this feels like falling in love

_**this feels like falling in love**_

_**/**_

He kisses her lips softly.

Her whole body is on fire.

He is the only one who can do this to her.

These are not butterflies in her stomach.

This is a hurricane inside of her.

Niklaus leans his forehead against hers.

A whisper passes through his kiss swollen lips.

"I love you."

She's drowning in her feelings.

"I love you."


	20. so this is love

_**so this is love**_

_**/**_

Caroline wakes up next to him, her head on his chest.

He smiles in his sleep.

She entwines their fingers, kissing his temple.

His eyes flutter open, and he kisses her gently.

"I hope you know," he starts, "that we aren't leaving this bed today."

She giggles as he rolls on top of her.

"That doesn't sound so bad to me."

He kisses her once more.

And they are lost in each other.

He doesn't need the excuse of of coffee.

Black, no sugar.

She's all his.

And she always will be.


End file.
